Perdedora
by EroLadyLawliet
Summary: #1cada15días. Relato 9. #¿Osacordaisaquellavezque...? Basado en el capítulo: "King, el rey del juego". ¿Os acordáis de aquella vez que Ranma fue expulsado del dojo por jugarselo contra King? Ukyo vio clara su oportunidad para acercarse a su amigo y le acogió en su casa pero... ¿Qué pasó cuando los Tendo aparecieron en el restaurante sin lugar donde dormir?
1. 1

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro y entretener^^

.

.

.

**Aviso**: Este es un Fanfic del tipo **#¿Osacordáisaquellavezque…? **Porque el fic parte de un capítulo real del anime y del manga: "El rey del Juego" (así lo llamaron aquí). Como siempre, recomiendo verlo antes de empezar a leer. ¡Espero que os guste!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 9****: 13/01-27/01**

…

**..**

**.**

—**Perdedora****—**

**.**

**1+1**

**.**

Ukyo Kuonji no pudo evitar sonreír a su propio reflejo cuando un alegre pensamiento acudió a su mente.

_Por fin… ¡yo soy la ganadora!_

Tenía su larga melena castaña atada graciosamente sobre su cabeza mientras enjabonaba concienzudamente su cuerpo. Había escogido un jabón con una esencia suave aunque lo bastante aromática para que hiciera desaparecer del todo los restos de olor a comida que quedaban en su cuerpo después de todo un día de trabajo en el restaurante.

Se miró en el espejo que tenía frente así, ignorando el ir y venir del resto de chicas y mujeres que deambulaban por los baños. El vapor del agua no era excesivo, aunque la cocinera tenía graciosos coloretes iluminando su rostro terso y, por lo general, de una blancura nívea.

Nunca se había fijado en lo bonita que era su piel; sus ropas marcadamente masculinas no dejaban mucho a la vista y ella tampoco había sentido el natural impulso de escrutar su cuerpo desnudo estando a solas. Pero ahora era distinto. Ukyo se miraba una y otra vez mientras movía la pastilla de jabón por sus brazos y su vientre plano, maravillándose con la delicadeza de sus formas y la suavidad de su piel.

_Todo está saliendo tan bien_ pensó feliz.

Se inclinó sobre la banqueta para llenar su pequeño barreño con agua caliente y lanzando un delicioso suspiro al aire se aclaró entera. Después se levantó y caminó despacio hacia la bañera. Entró en ella despacio, mirando los rostros cansados y encendidos del resto de mujeres que se zambullían a su alrededor. ¿Era su imaginación o ella parecía la más feliz?

Normalmente Ukyo no perdía el tiempo en la bañera. Su única razón para visitar los baños públicos era la de asearse y siempre andaba demasiado ocupada como para disfrutar de un verdadero baño pero…

_Esta noche quiero estar radiante_ se dijo.

Con el agua a la altura de las clavículas retrocedió hasta apoyar la espalda en el borde y se acomodó con una suave sonrisa. Tuvo que soportar estoicamente la alta temperatura del agua en su cuerpo, poco acostumbrado a tales placeres, pero lo hizo sin dar muestras de molestia. Cerró los ojos y rápidamente acudió a la oscuridad de su mente el rostro de su querido amigo.

_Oh, Ran-chan…_

Ukyo se sentía feliz porque Ranma por fin estaba con ella.

_¡He ganado!_

Siendo más exactos, Ranma estaba viviendo con ella, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo que esa ventajosa circunstancia diera paso a algo más importante; la auténtica consolidación de su relación como una pareja verdadera.

_Y todo gracias a ese horrible Rey del juego… ¡¿Quién lo habría dicho?!_

Cuando King, el Rey del juego, reapareció en Nerima buscándoles a Ranma y a ella para saldar sus deudas del pasado Ukyo no pudo más que sentir molestia y aburrimiento. No le preocupó demasiado, pues ella ya no tenía su puesto ambulante de Okonomiyakis que era, justamente, lo que ese horrible hombre le reclamaba.

¡Y desde luego no era tan estúpida como para usar su restaurante para desafiar a ese tipo de nuevo!

El que peor lo había tenido era Ranma. A sus seis años, había apostado el dojo Tendo contra King y lo había perdido; ahora ese hombre se lo reclamaba sin importarle nada que el lugar en cuestión no perteneciera al chico. Para colmo, Ranma seguía siendo tan inútil con los juegos de azar como diez años atrás, así que en su intento por recuperarlo no había hecho sino comprometer todavía más la situación de los Tendo.

Por supuesto, Soun Tendo lo había echado de su casa hasta que el chico resolviera la situación. ¡Ukyo no se creía la suerte que había tenido!

Soltó una risita agitando el agua al recordar el modo en que Ranma se había lamentado en su restaurante por su expulsión del dojo. Ella había sido muy lista, ¡y muy rápida! Le acogió en su hogar y el chico estaba tan desamparado (y hambriento) que no dudó en aceptar.

_¡Qué buena amiga eres, Ucchan!_

Ahora tenía una oportunidad, la mejor de todas.

Después de quince relajantes minutos en remojo, Ukyo salió como flotando de la bañera y se encaminó a los vestuarios para secarse y vestirse.

Había desechado sus ropas de hombre y también el feo uniforme del restaurante; con una sonrisa nerviosa comenzó a embutirse en un precioso kimono estampado que estrenaba y que tenía la nada desdeñable habilidad de dibujar sus curvas de un modo evidente y elegante. Mientras enrollaba las telas a su cuerpo, Ukyo tuvo la sensación contraria; como si se fuera deshaciendo de todos los aspectos masculinos que normalmente disfrazaban su auténtico ser y esa ropa estuviera sacando a la luz lo que era de verdad; una mujer bella y decidida.

Una vez que acabó, tomó asiento y con paciencia se dedicó a desenredar su cabello y acomodarlo en un nuevo peinado.

_Tengo que estar perfecta_ se decía una y otra vez.

Seguramente, a quien le hubieran preguntado, habría dicho que Ukyo era la más cuerda de las prometidas de Ranma Saotome (dejando fuera a Akane Tendo, claro). Kodachi estaba como una regadera y Shampoo vivía, en muchos casos, en una realidad paralela donde gobernaban las antiguas leyes y tradiciones de su tribu. Pero Ukyo no, ella era más realista… casi todo el tiempo.

Sabía que por más que Ranma se negara a elegir una prometida alegando que el amor no le interesaba y que su único objetivo era el de convertirse en un gran artista marcial, existía una clara (cada vez más) preferencia de su parte hacia una de ellas.

Y esa era Akane.

Ukyo lo sabía y aunque le preocupaba un poco, después de mucho pensar y reflexionar sosegadamente el asunto había llegado a la conclusión de que esa preferencia que Ranma sentía hacia la Tendo no se debía tanto a un verdadero sentimiento de amor sino más bien, a la fuerza de la costumbre.

Ranma no era el chico más espabilado, mucho menos el más pasional. Ukyo habría dicho de él que era práctico. Si tenía dificultades, aceptaba cualquier situación que pudiera servirle para subsistir y se amoldaba a ella con gran predisposición.

Su padre y él vivían en el dojo Tendo porque no tenían otro lugar y allí estaba Akane. Era más que probable que Ranma hubiera aceptado que su permanencia en esa casa dependía de su relación con la chica; puede que incluso no fuera consciente de ello y simplemente se hubiera acostumbrado a convivir con ella y por eso les unía una mayor confianza.

Confianza. Costumbre. Pero no amor.

¡Por eso ahora Ukyo sentía que tenía su oportunidad!

Ranma viviría con ella, puede que durante una larga temporada. Alejado del dojo, el chico dejaría de pensar en Akane y su afecto se volvería hacia ella del mismo modo natural e inevitable en que le había ocurrido con la chica Tendo. Solo que Ukyo, que era más femenina, más hermosa y cocinaba mucho mejor, lograría que ese afecto por costumbre se convirtiera en auténtico y genuino amor.

_Ran-chan y yo nos enamoraremos muy pronto_ se dijo, terminando de atar el lazo en su cabeza. Su gloriosa melena castaña se deslizó por su espalda, enmarcando su rostro limpio y risueño de un modo exquisito. _Estaremos juntos para siempre._

Y ella habría ganado. ¡Por fin!

Recogió sus utensilios de aseo silbando una alegre melodía y con la canasta en sus manos recorrió el pasillo hacia el vestíbulo de entrada. La puerta que daba a los baños femeninos estaba justo en frente que la que daba a los masculinos. Ukyo observó que la mayoría de hombres que salían de allí se dirigían derechos a la salida, con bastante prisa. Solo algunas mujeres permanecían en el interior del edificio tras haberse vestido, formando corrillos y conversando alegremente.

Ella solía ser de las que salían a toda prisa, no obstante…

—¿Habéis visto a ese chico tan guapo?

—Es la primera vez que le veo por aquí…

—¡Será nuevo en el barrio!

Ukyo se colocó cerca de un grupito de jóvenes que no tendrían más que un par de años más que ella. Quizás pretendían hablar más bajo de lo que lo hacían realmente, pues pudo oír sin problemas su conversación y cuando siguió la dirección de sus ansiosas miradas, se sorprendió al descubrir que todas ellas miraban a Ranma.

El chico estaba junto a la salida, sosteniendo su propia canasta en las manos y mirando hacia fuera. Ukyo sonrió.

_Me está esperando para que volvamos juntos a casa… a nuestra casa…_ se dijo y sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo. _¡Es como si ya estuviésemos casados!_

—¿Me acerco y le digo algo? —preguntó una de las chicas a sus amigas. Estas la miraron con los ojos brillantes y expectantes. La que había hablado parecía la más confiada, también era la más guapa del grupo. Se ajustó mejor el kimono que llevaba y un leve sonrojo asomó entre sus pómulos—. ¿Y si le invito a que venga con nosotras al karaoke?

—¡Sí! ¡Qué gran idea!

Las otras chicas la animaron entusiasmadas y a Ukyo no le gustó nada. Antes de que la chica diera un paso hacia Ranma, ella se adelantó levantando una mano.

—¡Ran-chan! —Le llamó, hablando bien alto y sin dejar de sonreír. El aludido se volvió hacia ella—. ¡Ya he terminado! ¿Me has esperado mucho?

—Un poco sí —respondió él como si nada. Ukyo pasó por delante del grupo de chicas sin dignarse a mirarlas y posó una mano sobre el brazo del chico.

—¡Cuánto lo siento! Pero ya podemos volver a casa.

Ranma asintió y se giró hacia la puerta. Ukyo caminó a su lado, lo más pegada a él que pudo y antes de salir les lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro al grupo de chicas. Todas la miraban con expresiones de confusión y fastidio, por alguna razón eso hizo que Ukyo se sintiera aún mejor.

Quizás porque pocas veces se sentía vencedora al compararse con otras chicas. Pero esa noche estaba feliz y preciosa; por eso se concedió responder a las chicas con una fugaz sonrisa de victoria y se regodeó en esa sensación tan agradable.

La brisa nocturna refrescó su sofocado rostro, agitó su pelo y su nariz captó los deliciosos olores de los restaurantes cercanos. Ranma volvió a esperarla mientras ella iba a su encuentro; no estaba acostumbrada a moverse con un kimono pero el chico no se quejó.

Ni se quejó, ni tampoco lo mencionó. Ciertamente Ukyo esperaba algún comentario sobre su cambio de imagen pero también conocía de sobra a su amigo de la infancia y no era de los que se fijaban en ese tipo de detalles.

—¿Ha sido un baño agradable, Ran-chan? —Le preguntó.

—¿Eh? —Ranma parpadeó y después movió la cabeza—. Ah, sí… sí.

Se mostraba un poco ausente, pero Ukyo supuso que estaba pensando en King. Ranma era un artista marcial y se tomaba muy en serio los desafíos. El rey del juego le había vencido varias veces, así que sus ganas por ganarle debían ser muy intensas. Seguramente no podía sacarse de la cabeza ese asunto.

Ukyo entendía… como su prometida que era debía ser comprensiva.

—No te preocupes, Ran-chan —Le dijo con ilusión—. Seguiremos entrenando duro y podrás vencer a King.

—Sí, sí…

El chico apenas cambió su expresión y fue entonces que ella se fijó en el modo apesadumbrado en que caminaba, con los hombros encogidos y los ojos entornados. ¿Acaso estaba tan preocupado?

_Qué extraño_ se dijo. Normalmente Ranma siempre exhibía una confianza inquebrantable, a veces totalmente disparatada, aunque al final solía salirse con la suya. ¡Era imposible que ese bravucón de King le intimidara hasta el punto de doblegar su espíritu combativo!

_Pero si no es por King… ¿por qué está así?_

En ese instante, Ranma levantó los ojos al cielo nocturno y soltó un lastimero suspiro que por alguna razón hizo que en la mente de Ukyo surgiera una peligrosa posibilidad.

—¿No me digas que estás así porque quieres volver con Akane?

No pudo evitarlo. La idea afloró en su mente y su boca la soltó, aunque ella no quería mencionar a la otra prometida por nada del mundo. Ranma se paró de golpe, todavía con una pierna estirada y lista para dar un nuevo paso. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y vaciló. Ukyo apretó la canasta contra su pecho, expectante.

—¿Qué…? —Se le escapó en primer lugar, con aparente incredulidad. Pero su rostro se puso rojo, Ukyo pudo verlo antes de que Ranma comenzara a agitar los brazos como un loco—. ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por qué querría yo… volver con esa marimacho rencorosa?!

Pero el corazón de Ukyo seguía dolorosamente oprimido.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Pues claro que estoy seguro! —Se reafirmó y le mostró su mirada más decidida—. Lo único que quiero es vencer a King de una vez. Y no volveré al dojo hasta que lo haya conseguido…

La chica suspiró.

—¡O sea que no volverás nunca!

—¿Eh? Oye, ¿qué insinúas?

Prefirió no responder a eso, simplemente se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo. Aunque Ranma se tensó un poco ante la repentina cercanía mantuvo la boca cerrada y ambos retomaron el camino de vuelta al restaurante.

Por un momento Ukyo había temido que Ranma pudiera estar echando de menos a Akane, pero ahora estaba segura de que no era así.

Lo que ocurría era que Ranma, como casi todos los hombres, se sentía inquieto por los cambios que estaba experimentando. Era normal. Estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de Akane y por eso ahora se sentía extraño al haber cambiado de casa, solo eso. Necesitaba tiempo para habituarse a ella y a la convivencia de ambos pero Ukyo estaba convencida de que no tardaría en preferirla a ella. Le prepararía sus platos favoritos cada día, le masajearía la espalda tras los largos días de trabajo en el restaurante y ella nunca, jamás, le trataría con golpes y violencia.

¡¿Cómo no iba a preferirla?!

Ukyo se sintió mejor de nuevo. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico y suspiró, contenta. Tenía tiempo de sobra para convencer a Ranma pues este jamás podría vencer a King. Aunque lo sintiera un poco por los Tendo, aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado.

_Quizás podría prepararles unos okonomiyakis para animarles_ se dijo. Es fácil ser generosa cuando tu corazón está henchido de satisfacción y júbilo. _Seguro que ellos solitos pueden recuperar su dojo muy pronto._

Y Ranma sería para ella. Convivirían, se enamorarían y serían felices.

Era indiscutible y por eso Ukyo volvió a sentirse una ganadora.

.

.

…

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí estamos de nuevo, con el siguiente relato del reto.**

**¿Recordáis este capítulo? Yo lo he visto varias veces y siempre que lo hacía y llegaba a la parte en que los Tendo se presentan y "ocupan" el restaurante de Ukyo, cuando ella está tan feliz porque al fin está a solas con Ranma, me preguntaba qué habría pasado exactamente esa noche.**

**Bueno, pues aquí tenéis mi versión ^^ Espero que os guste.**

**Son capítulos cortitos pero iré actualizando muy deprisa, así que no os quedaréis con la intriga mucho tiempo.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por vuestras reviews en el relato anterior! Intenté contestar a todo el mundo por PM. Solo me quedó por responder a dos personas que no tenían cuenta.**

**Felicius**: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review. ¡Pues claro que le perdonó! Si la pobre lo estaba deseando, aunque por supuesto no iba a dejar su orgullo atrás, jajaja. Bueno es que con las pintas que llevaba y las cosas extrañas que decía era difícil creerle de primeras, pero ya ves que ella lo aceptó igualmente. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que igual te guste el nuevo relato. ¡Besotes!

**Yuya**: ¡Bueno pues entonces, bienvenida! Me alegra que las hayas leído y te hayan gustado, muchas gracias. Sobre lo de Jusenkyo, no sé exactamente si te refieres a escribir algo post-manga o a una historia ubicada concretamente en ese capítulo, pero sí que estoy trabajando en un par de fics que tienen que ver con Jusenkyo y que están relacionadas con mi fic "Solo a ti". ¡Espero que te gusten! ¡Ah, sí los dibujos de Heather Ran son maravillosísimos! Me alegro que te gustaran, si hará más no lo sé… a mí me encantaría verlos, tiene mucho talento, pero lo dejo a su elección que esto de la inspiración es cosa de cada uno, jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Nos vemos!

**Si me he dejado a alguien, pido perdón.**

**Bueno, pues nos vemos en dos días para seguir con este relato. Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

—**EroLady—**


	2. 2

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro y entretener^^

.

.

.

**Aviso**: Este es un Fanfic del tipo **#¿Osacordáisaquellavezque…? **Porque el fic parte de un capítulo real del anime y del manga: "El rey del Juego" (así lo llamaron aquí). Como siempre, recomiendo verlo antes de empezar a leer. ¡Espero que os guste!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 9****: 13/01-27/01**

…

**..**

**.**

—**Perdedora****—**

**.**

**+5**

**.**

_¡Qué raro! No recuerdo haber dejado las luces encendidas…_

Ukyo frunció el ceño cuando, al doblar la esquina que daba paso a su restaurante, descubrió que salía luz de la ventana de su habitación en el piso superior del edificio.

Cuando se acercó un poco más comprobó que también había vuelto a dejar la puerta abierta. Se le olvidaba a menudo cerrar con llave, incluso cuando ella estaba arriba, aunque nunca había pasado nada grave. Sin embargo esta vez era obvio que alguien se había metido en su habitación.

—Ran-chan —Siseó la joven, una vez que ambos entraron en el restaurante. Ranma asintió, alerta y ella cogió su enorme espátula y la antepuso en actitud defensiva.

Atravesaron la sala y echaron un rápido vistazo a la cocina, pero allí no había nadie. Se dirigieron entonces a las escaleras que había tras una ligera cortinilla de cuentas y que daban paso al piso de arriba. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y observaron; el pasillo estaba en penumbras y la puerta del baño, entreabierta y al fondo, dejaba ver que también estaba vacío.

Quien fuera el intruso estaba en la habitación principal; aquella que Ukyo usaba tanto como sala de estar como dormitorio porque no había más estancias en la casa.

Se colocaron cada uno a un lado de la puerta y cruzaron una mirada, por debajo de esta resplandecía una línea de luz amarilla y alcanzaron a distinguir varias sombras moviéndose a través del papel.

_Son varios_ adivinó Ukyo, apretando con fuerza su espátula. Tragó saliva y llevó su mano al pasador. _¡Se arrepentirán de ocupar la casa de una humilde cocinera y su prometido!_

Deslizó la puerta de un tirón y soltando un grito, saltó dentro del cuarto. Sintió que Ranma hacía lo mismo a su lado pero ninguno fue capaz de pasar del umbral debido a la estampa que se encontraron en el interior. La habitación estaba llena de gente, con maletas y bolsas, que les miraron con expresiones de desconcierto.

_¡Diablos!_

—¿Por qué gritáis de esa forma? ¿No sabéis la hora que es?

Nabiki Tendo les riñó y después se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, frente a su padre que, por cierto, fue el único que no miró a los recién llegados. Se encontraba muy ocupado en un rincón llorando amargamente con su cara encajada en su brazo. Su hija chasqueó la lengua al verle.

—¿Quieres parar de una vez, papá?

—¡¿Cómo has podido perder en una jugada tan importante, Nabiki?!

El rostro de la susodicha se coloreó, ofendida.

—¡Ya te he dicho que ese tipo hizo trampas! ¡Trampas! —Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se giró sobre el suelo, como si ya no le interesara consolar (o si quiera seguir mirando) a su pobre padre—. Además, tú fuiste el primero que perdió todas las habitaciones de la casa, ¿no? ¡¿Quién te mandó a ti apostar nada?!

—¡Lo hice para intentar recuperar el dojo que Ranma perdió!

—¡Eres tan inútil en los juegos de azar como el zoquete de Ranma, papá!

—¡Nabiki! —La riñó Kasumi.

La mayor de las hermanas se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de la puerta, todavía llevaba su fiel delantal sobre el vestido. Las bolsas que, aparentemente los Tendo habían traído consigo, estaban esparcidas por el suelo en torno a ella; como si Kasumi fuera, en este caso, el centro alrededor del cual se había originado el terrible desorden que ahora inundaba la sala de estar de Ukyo.

La cocinera paseó sus ojos por todas partes, perpleja, sin querer adivinar lo que estaba pasando. La impresión de ver a tantas personas en su diminuta casa fue demasiado. Únicamente cuando un orondo y peludo panda pasó rodando por delante de ella mientras hacía rodar una pelota de colores sobre sus patas, pudo reaccionar.

Bajó su espátula y se dirigió a Kasumi.

—¿Qué… hacéis todos aquí?

—Verás… —La hermosa joven tenía el semblante algo ruborizado. Y sus manos, nerviosas, no dejaban de acomodar el delantal sobre su regazo o los mechones de pelo tras sus orejas. Ukyo notó que Kasumi había ordenado las cartas y las fichas que Ranma y ella habían dejado esparcidas por el suelo antes de salir a los baños públicos—. Lo sentimos pero… —Hizo otra pausa y carraspeó intentando empujar las palabras—; nos han quitado la casa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quién?

—El rey del juego —aclaró Kasumi, aunque realmente no era necesario—. No teníamos a donde ir.

_¿No tienen a dónde ir?_ Ukyo volvió a mirar las bolsas y maletas, ahora tenían un nuevo significado que no le gustó nada. Se dejó caer junto a Kasumi en silencio y apoyó un brazo sobre su mesita baja.

Parecía mucho más pequeña con tanto bartulo por medio.

—Sentimos esta invasión —dijo Akane. Ukyo apenas había reparado en ella pero al escuchar su voz levantó la vista para mirarla y al instante, sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Akane estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesita con los brazos cruzados y cara de no querer estar allí. Y de algún modo, Ranma ya estaba sentado a su lado. Ukyo parpadeó, confusa y se le quedó mirando sin entender.

_¿Cuándo se ha acercado a ella?_ Se preguntó.

No le había visto moverse, ni siquiera le había oído.

Sin embargo el chico estaba con las piernas cruzadas junto a ella, con una expresión despreocupada y sin mirarla directamente. Pero eso no la consoló porque Ukyo solo podía pensar en la rapidez (o quizás la naturalidad) con la que él había ido al encuentro de Akane; como si _ese_ fuera el lugar que debía ocupar siempre.

¿Lo había hecho a propósito o simplemente había actuado sin pensar?

_Debe ser… la costumbre entre ellos_ se dijo antes de que esas ideas la pusieran aún más nerviosa.

—No te importa si nos quedamos aquí, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó Kasumi llamando su atención. Aquella chica, aún dada su extraña familia y la facilidad con que se metían en problemas, no solía mostrarse angustiada o afectada por nada pero estaba vez se veía muy preocupada. Quizás porque Kasumi había sido privada de su hogar que era, no solo el lugar donde vivía, sino el centro de su universo y donde realizaba las actividades que, de algún modo, daban sentido a su vida—. ¡Será solo hasta que recuperemos la casa!

—P-pero…

—No te preocupes —intervino Nabiki de nuevo—. Hemos aprendido la lección y no dejaremos a papá apostar de nuevo contra King.

—¡Pero, hijas mías…!

Nabiki le lanzó una mirada mortífera.

—Eres muy torpe, papá. Asúmelo y déjalo en nuestras manos.

Soun Tendo sollozó y se lanzó al suelo, desgarrado por el dolor que le producían en el corazón las palabras de sus hijas. Por desgracia para él, todos en esa familia estaban sobradamente acostumbrados a esas reacciones exageradamente emocionales. Le habían visto llorar con la misma intensidad por quedarse sin sake en medio de una cena o simplemente porque Kasumi le había perdido un calcetín en la colada. A esas alturas, esos lloros desconsolados no conmovían a nadie.

Por ello ninguna de sus tres hijas hizo caso, únicamente el panda se movió hacia su gran amigo para darle palmaditas en la espalda que no sirvieron de mucho consuelo. Trató, también, de entregarle su pelota de colores pero tampoco sirvió para que el señor Tendo dejara de gimotear.

—Increíble… —murmuró Ranma, rodando sus ojos en otra dirección. Como un resorte, Akane estiró su cuello hacia él.

—Perdona, pero todo esto lo empezaste tú —Le recriminó—. Así que ten cuidado con lo que dices.

—¿Y quién os manda meteros a vosotros? —Le respondió el chico, girándose totalmente hacia ella—. ¡Yo iba a recuperar el dojo por mí mismo! Ahora tendré que recuperar también la casa…

Akane soltó una risita.

—Sí, en tus sueños… —Le sacó la lengua, girándose también. Ahora los dos estaban cara a cara y Ukyo se sintió como si ella y el resto del mundo hubiesen desaparecido—. ¡Eres igual de inútil que papá!

—¡Hija!

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Has venido hasta aquí para echármelo en cara otra vez?! ¡Para eso mejor no hubieras venido!

—¿Acaso estás molesto porque os hemos interrumpido, Ranma?

—¿Acaso ya vuelves a estar celosa, Akane?

—¡¿Celosa?! ¡¿De ti?! ¡Te has vuelto loco!

—¡Tú estás loca de celos!

La siguiente respuesta de Akane fue estamparle su bolsa en la cara. Ranma cayó de espaldas al suelo y jadeó por el dolor; tardó unos segundos en incorporarse y tuvo que frotarse los ojos para recuperar la visión.

—¡Bruta, más que bruta! ¡Todo lo arreglas a golpes!

—¡Idiota, aprovechado!

_Oh no…_

Ukyo se hundió sobre sus piernas mientras sacudía la cabeza y apartó la vista de aquella escena, por desgracia los gritos y los insultos siguieron taladrando sus oídos sin remedio. El resto de los presentes, tan acostumbrados a ese tipo de peleas, apenas hicieron caso.

Siempre era lo mismo. El mundo entero podía hundirse en las profundidades más oscuras del infierno que ellos dos seguirían discutiendo hasta el final.

Al principio Ukyo sentía un particular regocijo cuando veía a su prometido discutir de ese modo con Akane. No era exactamente un sentimiento feliz, sino más bien algo… reconfortante. Después de haber estado diez años lejos de él y de haberse reencontrado, era consciente de que Ranma y ella se habían alejado. Y para colmo, él que viviera bajo el mismo techo que Akane, la hacía sentir todavía más insegura con respecto a sus posibilidades de conquistarlo.

Pero después fue testigo de sus terribles discusiones. Les veía interactuar de esa forma tan violenta que rápidamente pensó que lo único que había entre ellos era odio y rencor. Le costó darse cuenta, y lo hizo muy a poco a poco, de que era algo distinto lo que les impulsaba a comportarse así.

Ukyo seguía sin poder (ni querer) creer que fuera amor pero… debía haber _algo más_ detrás de esas peleas tan acaloradas. Y sabía que ese _algo_, fuera lo que fuera, no era bueno para ella. No era bueno porque Ranma parecía necesitar ese _algo_ y ella, al no saber qué era, no podía dárselo.

_Pero Akane sí…_

El poco tiempo que habían pasado a solas en su casa Ranma se había mostrado taciturno y desmotivado; mejoraba un poco cuando entrenaban con las cartas para vencer a King, pero el resto del tiempo apenas decía o hacía nada. Ni siquiera cuando le ponía delante sus ricos okonomiyakis lograba que se le iluminaran los ojos, al menos no del modo excitado en que ahora le brillaban. Su rostro había recuperado su color, su voz sonaba animada de nuevo… era como si hasta ese momento Ranma hubiese estado adormecido y acabara de despertar.

_¿Es por… Akane? ¿Por qué ella está aquí?_ Se preguntó Ukyo con inquietud.

¡No podía ser por ella! Porque si era así…

_Eso significaría que Ranma sí siente algo por ella._

¡Pero ella sabía que no era así! Una de las pocas cosas de las que estaba segura era que Ranma no amaba a Akane Tendo. No, de ningún modo. Debía haber otra razón para ese comportamiento y ella debía averiguarlo o si no…

_¡Ya sé!_ Se dijo de pronto _¡Ranma está furioso porque King les ha quitado toda la casa!_

¡Por supuesto! Ranma era increíblemente orgulloso y seguramente se sentía responsable por lo que había pasado. Una cosa era haber perdido el dojo, pero es que ahora King había dejado en la calle a toda la familia. Y el artista marcial sentía que también era su culpa y eso no podía soportarlo. ¡Por eso estaba tan alterado!

_¡Claro, eso es!_

Akane no tenía nada que ver…

—Entonces… ¿Podemos quedarnos? —Volvió a preguntar Kasumi. Ukyo los miró brevemente y torció la cabeza.

—Es que solo tengo esta habitación y…

—¡Podremos apañarnos! Por favor… —Kasumi se acercó más a ella, incluso le puso una mano en el hombro—. Mientras estemos aquí, puedes olvidarte de todas las tareas domésticas. ¡Yo me encargo de todo!

—Ya, Kasumi. Pero aun así…

—¡Ni siquiera tendrás que cocinar! Yo lo haré por ti.

Esa idea hizo que Ukyo hiciera una mueca.

_¿Quiere entrar en mi cocina? ¡Imposible!_

Ahora sí que estaba decidida a decirles que era imposible que los acogiera en su restaurante, y sin ningún tipo de culpa. ¡Mira que insinuar, si quiera, que _ella_, la mejor cocinera de okonomiyakis de Kansai, debía dejarla cocinar! ¡En su propia cocina!

—Lo siento mucho pero… —De pronto, Ukyo sintió que un par de ojos se clavaban en ella. Giró el rostro y se topó con las azules pupilas de Ranma, que la miraban con una fuerza que la chica sintió su rostro enrojecer sin remedio. Quizás era la primera vez que el chico la miraba de ese modo.

Y el corazón confundido de la cocinera solo pudo llegar a una conclusión.

_Ranma empieza a enamorarse de mí…_ Porque, ¿qué otra explicación cabía para esa mirada tan profunda y arrebatadora? Ukyo se sintió tan feliz, tan henchida por un repentino placer que se olvidó de todo lo que había pasado, incluso de que le habían hecho una pregunta.

—¿Ukyo? ¿Q-qué… dices? ¿Nos quedamos?

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, sí… —murmuró tontamente sin despegar sus ojos del chico. Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, Ranma sonrió. _La_ sonrió a ella y Ukyo suspiró llevándose las manos al pecho. El corazón le latía tan rápido por fin.

Nadie notó la turbación de la cocinera pues todos suspiraron aliviados por tener un lugar para pasar la noche. Le dieron las gracias a Ukyo, pero ella seguía demasiado ensimismada como para responder. Aunque hubo algo que dijeron que sí la hizo salir del trance.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos preparando algo para cenar?

Kasumi dio una alegre palmada y se ajustó el delantal. Su amorosa sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro y no tardó en abandonar la sala la primera. Ukyo dio un respingo y su impulso natural, por supuesto, fue el de salir corriendo tras ella antes de que esa chica pudiera poner los pies en _su cocina_, pero entonces se fijó en que Ranma y Akane no habían hecho ni el intento de levantarse.

Soun, Nabiki y el panda también salieron, pero los dos prometidos permanecieron sentados en el mismo lugar. Se daban la espalda el uno al otro como un par de críos enfadados, pero la cercanía entre ellos volvía a ser preocupante.

En un momento dado, Ranma arrugó la nariz y miró por encima de su hombro. Akane apenas se había movido, así que el chico frunció los labios justo antes de mover una mano hacia ella.

—¡Ran-chan! —exclamó Ukyo, logrando parar a tiempo ese movimiento. El chico ocultó la mano rápidamente y volvió la cabeza—. Acompáñame abajo, por favor.

—¿Eh?

La cocinera se plantó junto a él, acuclillándose para estar a su altura y le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Ayúdame a decidir cómo organizamos las mesas —Le pidió.

—¿Las… mesas?

—Para la cena. Tú y yo somos los anfitriones y ellos nuestros invitados —Le agarró de un brazo y tiró de él hasta que ambos estuvieron en pie—. Debemos encargarnos de esas cosas.

—¡Ah! Pero, yo…

Ukyo se colgó de su brazo haciendo que el chico diera un nuevo respingo, mucho más pronunciado que en la calle. Akane también se tensó, todavía en el suelo pero desde luego no giró la cabeza y continuó fingiendo que los ignoraba.

—Venga, Ran-chan —Echó a andar, llevándose al chico con ella hasta que salieron de la habitación.

Mientras bajaban los escalones rumbo al restaurante, Ukyo respiró hondo y se animó a sí misma a sosegarse. Porque todo iba bien y no valía la pena ponerse histérica.

Además ella nunca tenía invitados a cenar. ¡Era algo emocionante!

Organizaría las mesas, prepararía la cena y así le demostraría a Ranma que era la perfecta esposa para él. Sí, debía ver aquel contratiempo como una gran oportunidad.

No importaba que Akane estuviera allí, pues aquella seguía siendo su casa y Ranma su prometido. Puede que incluso le viniera bien que su rival estuviera allí porque así Ran-chan podría compararlas y Ukyo estaba más que lista para ser la vencedora.

.

.

…

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Pues aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo del fic. Los Tendo (o más bien Soun) lo han perdido todo, están sin techo donde pasar la noche y no les ha quedado más remedio que "ocupar" la casa de Ukyo; me pregunto de quién fue la idea… Jajajaja.**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todos y a todas las que me habéis escrito y habéis empezado a seguir esta historia. Espero que os guste. A la mayoría os he respondido por MP, pero a los que no he podido:**

**LunaAkane:** ¡Hola! No he podido responderte por MP. Supongo que es como dices, todas tienen una personalidad peculiar… aunque también hay que ver que, cualquier chica que tuviera que aceptar que su prometido tenga otras dos prometidas acabaría inventándose una historia (más o menos creíble) para poder soportarlo, jajaja. ¡Las cabritas al monte! Nunca lo había oído, pero me gusta cómo suena y estoy de acuerdo. Yo no sabría decir cuál de las prometidas es peor, cada una tiene lo suyo. ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que el nuevo capítulo te haya gustado ^^ ¡Nos vemos!

**Rj45: **Sí, probablemente… además que Ranma es especialista en destrozar las ilusiones de cualquiera, aún sin darse cuenta. ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que mi interpretación del capítulo te guste ^^ ¡Besotes!

**Eso es todo por ahora, pero nos vemos pronto con el siguiente capítulo.**

**¡Besotes!**

—**EroLady—**


	3. 3

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro y entretener^^

.

.

.

**Aviso**: Este es un Fanfic del tipo **#¿Osacordáisaquellavezque…? **Porque el fic parte de un capítulo real del anime y del manga: "El rey del Juego" (así lo llamaron aquí). Como siempre, recomiendo verlo antes de empezar a leer. ¡Espero que os guste!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 9****: 13/01-27/01**

…

**..**

**.**

—**Perdedora****—**

**.**

**(1+1)+5**

**.**

—Ahora prueba este —indicó tomando de nuevo los palillos. Cortó una buena porción de comida y lo levantó hacia el rostro de Ranma—. A este le he puesto una salsa especial —Lo acercó a sus labios que estaban tensos y apretados en una mueca, pero ella lo ignoró—. Di: "Ahhhh", Ran-chan.

El chico rodó los ojos y no le quedó más remedio que abrir la boca. Ukyo metió a toda prisa la comida y no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras él masticaba y tragaba.

—Mmmm…

—¿Está rico?

—Sí… —respondió y después resopló llevándose una mano al estómago—. Pero, de verdad, ya no puedo comer más.

Ukyo sonrió al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Atrapó otro de los platos que había sobre la mesa y se dispuso a cortar unas cuantas porciones. Ranma gimió en voz baja y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de salida del restaurante.

—No seas exagerado, Ran-chan —Ukyo volvió a levantar los palillos con comida hacia él—. Los he preparado especialmente para ti.

El chico frunció las cejas pero no dijo nada, pues sabía que era cierto. Así que se resignó y siguió aceptando la comida que se le ofrecía sin remedio, aunque cada vez tenía peor aspecto. Su rostro estaba rojo y sudado, de vez en cuando jadeaba y Ukyo había perdido la cuenta de los vasos de agua que había bebido hasta ahora.

_¿Me habré pasado con los condimentos?_ Se preguntó.

Había estado tan ocupada asegurándose de que Ranma probaba todos y cada uno de los okonomiyakis que le había cocinado que ella aún no había probado ninguno.

—¿Cuál te ha gustado más?

—No sé… todos estaban deliciosos, Ucchan.

Ukyo sonrió. Puede que Ranma no se fijara en cosas como un bonito kimono nuevo o un cambio en el peinado, pero desde luego apreciaba su comida. Por eso no le importaba haberle dedicado tanto tiempo a cocinarle todos esos sabrosos y variados okonomiyakis solo para él.

Al final había sido un golpe de suerte lo que había ocurrido en la cocina.

Ukyo se entretuvo demasiado organizando la sala del restaurante para todos sus invitados. Apartó las mesas más pequeñas de la sala y con la ayuda de Ranma sacó una más larga con suficientes puestos para todos. Ukyo tenía muy claro el modo en que quería que se sentaran esa noche para disfrutar de la cena.

Pero claro, gastó tanto tiempo en eso que para cuando se dirigió a la cocina, Kasumi ya se había hecho dueña de ella. Había sacado ingredientes, cacerolas, planchas, la arrocera… ¡Todo estaba fuera de su lugar! ¡Y ni siquiera le pidió permiso!

Ya había comenzado a preparar un sinfín de platos distintos y aunque la cocinera quiso ayudar, no lograron ponerse de acuerdo en lo que haría cada una. Y era más que evidente que en un espacio tan reducido solo hacían que estorbarse.

Lo cierto es que Ukyo estuvo a punto de perder los nervios y echar de su cocina a la dulce Kasumi. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a invadir así el lugar más preciado de su restaurante?! Pero se contuvo, porque ella sabía que los Tendo eran importantes para Ranma y lo último que quería era ser grosera con ellos.

Por suerte, se le ocurrió un plan mejor. Tomó los ingredientes sobrantes, se retiró (humildemente) a su plancha especial de la entrada y se puso manos a la obre. Utilizando quince de sus mejores recetas preparó los okonomiyakis más esplendidos que jamás se habían cocinado. Con las mejores combinaciones de ingredientes, las salsas más sabrosas y ella sintió como, según sacaba platillos adelante, su ánimo se elevaba hasta rozar casi los niveles de emoción que había tenido un rato antes al salir de los baños públicos.

Ella sabía que si Ranma se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se había esforzado por complacerle, era cuestión de tiempo que se olvidara de que Akane estaba allí.

El susodicho, sin embargo, no hacía más que pasarse la servilleta por la boca con los ojos clavados en la mesa. Ukyo notó la rigidez de su postura y se removió inquieta en su silla.

—Ran-chan, ¿ocurre algo? —le preguntó.

El chico miró disimuladamente a su alrededor antes de contestar.

—¿Por qué nos hemos tenido que sentar así? —quiso saber él. Se cruzó de brazos alejándose un poco del borde de la mesa y de los platos con comida que aún quedaban en ella—. Aún había sitio de sobra en la mesa larga.

Ukyo chasqueó la lengua.

—No es verdad. Habríamos estado muy incómodos.

—Podríamos haber juntado esta mesa con la larga… y sentarnos todos juntos.

_Sí, claro_.

Ukyo había colocado a los Tendo y al padre de Ranma en la mesa más larga, en paralelo a una pared. En cambio, se las había ingeniado para que Ranma y ella se sentaran en una de solo dos puestos situada en el otro extremo de la sala. El chico se sorprendió un poco al notar dicha disposición pero pareció entender que era una mera cuestión de comodidad para todos.

Ahora, en cambio, le salía con aquello.

—¿Es que no quieres cenar conmigo, Ran-chan?

—¿Eh? ¡Sí, claro! Pero… ya sabes, es más divertido cuantos más seamos —opinó él rascándose la nuca.

—Yo me divierto más solo contigo —declaró ella, un tanto molesta. ¡Si precisamente lo había hecho por él! Para que se acostumbrara lo antes posible a comer y cenar solo con ella. Ukyo resopló—. ¿Preferirías sentarte junto a Akane?

—¡Claro que no!

Esta vez la respuesta del chico fue inmediata y tan firme que ella quiso creer que era sincero. Por supuesto que Ukyo también había notado como la mirada de la chica Tendo se clavaba en ellos a cada instante, especialmente cuando Ukyo le daba de comer.

¡Akane era tan entrometida!

_También necesita acostumbrarse a que Ranma no estará siempre pegado a ella_, pensó.

No es que a Ukyo le incomodara que la joven los observara; al contrario, así podía mostrarle la forma amorosa y adecuada en que debe tratarse a un prometido.

_Quizás así aprenda algo y trate mejor al siguiente chico que se le acerque._

—¡Venga, Ran-chan! Di: "Ahhhh"

—No, Ucchan, por favor…

—Di: "Ahhhh"

.

.

Cuando todos hubieron acabado de cenar Kasumi la ayudó a recoger todos los platos y juntas volvieron a la cocina para fregar y limpiar. Al otro lado de la puerta, los demás se dedicaron a reordenar las mesas y las sillas para dejar el restaurante impoluto y listo para abrir al día siguiente. Todos siguieron sin rechistar y quejarse las indicaciones de la dueña.

_Sería una jefa excelente_ se dijo Ukyo cuando vio con tanta predisposición cumplían sus mandados.

Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba que hubiera tanto movimiento en su casa. Pasaba sola demasiado tiempo y oír voces y sentir la compañía de otras personas en su hogar era muy agradable.

Mientras enjabonaba los platos en la pila se dijo que algún día tendría una familia grande. Con bastantes niños correteando por ahí y armando jaleo. Ranma los cuidaría y jugaría con ellos mientras que ella se encargaba de levantar un restaurante _Ucchan's_ tras otro por todas partes de Japón.

_¡Sería tan feliz con una vida así!_

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, agitando sus manos en el agua. Kasumi, a su lado, la miró de reojo pero no dijo nada y siguió secando los platos en silencio.

En ese momento, Nabiki asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta y las interrumpió.

—Kasumi, vamos a ir todos a los baños públicos antes de acostarnos, así que sube a coger tus cosas —Le indicó. La mayor asintió con la cabeza y disculpándose, salió de la cocina—. ¡Qué raro! Creí que Akane estaría aquí dentro.

Ukyo alzó la cabeza.

—¿Akane?

—Sí… Iré a buscarla.

—¡No, no! ¡Ya voy yo! —Ukyo dejó a mitad el enjabonado de uno de los platos y salió pitando de la cocina. Atravesó la sala y se dio cuenta de que Ranma tampoco estaba por ningún sitio.

_¿Dónde…?_

Afortunadamente su casa no era demasiado grande, y no había muchos lugares donde buscar a alguien que no aparecía.

Ukyo subió los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos y se cruzó con Kasumi, que ya bajaba con su canasta repleta de utensilios para asearse. Le dirigió una risueña sonrisa, pero Ukyo apenas le hizo caso. Aminoró la marcha cuando casi había llegado a la puerta de la sala y, efectivamente, escuchó murmullos.

Se detuvo en el escalón más alto y dobló las piernas, acercándose a la rendija abierta de la puerta de la sala de estar. Asomó un ojo por ella y torciendo el cuerpo repasó la sala. Ranma y Akane estaban en el rincón más alejado de ella, muy cerca el uno del otro y hablando casi en susurros.

_Pero, ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué están diciendo?!_ Por más que Ukyo intentó captar alguna de las palabras que ambos prometidos siseaban le resultó imposible. _¡No oigo nada!_

Pero, ¿qué tenían que decirse? ¿Y por qué parecía que se escondían para hablar? ¡Aquello era una grosería hacia ella! Escabullirse como maleantes en su propia casa para intercambiar secretitos… ¡Era impensable! Ukyo nunca había hecho algo así en el dojo.

_¡¿Qué tienen que decirse?! ¿No se suponía que estaban enfadados por lo de King?_

Pero, ciertamente, no parecían muy enfadados en esos momentos.

Hablaban en voz baja, aparentemente de un modo sosegado y sin silenciar al otro con gritos como solía ser habitual. Además se miraban fijamente a los ojos y eso, por alguna razón, no le gustó nada. De vez en cuando alguno de los dos sacudía la cabeza, en una ocasión Akane incluso puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se separaron ni un ápice.

_Debería entrar y exigir saber de qué están hablando_, pensó. Era su casa. Y Ranma era su prometido. _No debería permitir que hablara a solas con otra chica en mi casa._

Pero no pudo hacerlo. Se quedó quieta, observando sin más y sintiendo que algo pesado se le instalaba en el pecho cuanto más miraba a través de la rendija. Llegó a sentirse incluso un poco tonta, agazapada en la oscuridad de su propio hogar espiando a otras personas.

_No soy ninguna cobarde_.

Entonces, observó cómo Akane balanceaba suavemente su brazo. Fue un balanceo sin más pero le llamó la atención porque hacía varios minutos que ninguno de los dos se movía. Al poco volvió a repetir el balanceo, pero en esta ocasión su mano atrapó la de Ranma.

_¡¿Qué…?!_

Ukyo se tambaleó sin querer, pero logró detener un grito que luchó por escapar de su garganta. Se afirmó con las manos al suelo y se pegó a la rendija.

Ranma sufrió un espasmo en el instante que la mano de la chica cogió la suya, su semblante se coloreó y sus labios se movieron; por un instante, a Ukyo le pareció incómodo, incluso pensó que la soltaría y se apartaría de ella. O al menos quiso creer que lo haría.

Pero pasaron unos segundos y la mano de Ranma se cerró en torno a la de Akane, sus dedos apretaron los de ella, acariciando la piel en un gesto casi imperceptible, pero que la cocinera vio a pesar de todo. Y que prendió en su interior con saña.

No pudo resistirlo por más tiempo y entró en la habitación.

—¡Akane! Te estaba buscando —anunció, al tiempo que deslizaba la puerta. Los prometidos se apartaron el uno del otro y sus manos se soltaron. Se giraron a la vez hacia la recién llegada—. Tus hermanas te buscan para que vayáis a los baños públicos.

—Ah, sí… —murmuró la joven. En el suelo tenía ya preparada su canasta con las cosas para el baño. La cogió y sin decir mucho más, abandonó la habitación.

Ukyo sintió un profundo alivio cuando la vio salir.

Se volvió hacia el chico pero descubrió que este que miraba hacia el suelo y sus hombros volvían a estar hundidos.

_¡¿Otra vez con esa actitud?!_ Pensó exasperada.

Pero entonces, se le ocurrió otra de sus grandes ideas.

—¡Ran-chan, necesito que me ayudes a despejar la sala del restaurante!

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó él—. Pero si acabamos de dejarla como tú querías…

—Ya, es que no había caído en que no vamos a caber todos en esta habitación para dormir —Le explicó. Levantó las manos y señaló las pequeñas dimensiones del cuarto; ciertamente, de ningún modo cabían siete personas durmiendo entre esas paredes—. Quiero retirar las mesas y las sillas para colocar los futones de nuestros invitados abajo.

—¿Quieres que ellos duerman abajo? —Ranma se rascó la cabeza—. ¿Y… nosotros dos?

—Pues aquí arriba.

—¿Aquí… arriba? ¿Solos?

—¡Pues claro, tonto!

Ranma retrocedió un paso, mirando a su alrededor.

—¡No podemos hacer eso! —exclamó alterado—. ¡Vamos, ¿qué va a pensar…?!

Ukyo resopló llevándose las manos a la cadera.

—¿Quién? ¿Akane?

—Yo no he dicho eso —replicó él tras callar unos instantes.

Pero era evidente que pensaba en ella.

—Solo digo que… bueno… igual se… molesta…

—¿Y a ti qué más te da si Akane se molesta, Ran-chan?

—¡Claro que me da! ¡Si ella se enfada, seré yo quien lo pague! —Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo—. No quiero recibir más golpes hoy.

La chica bufó apartándose el pelo de la cara. Esa era una de las razones por las que siempre lo llevaba recogido; cuando empezaba a enfadarse le entraba siempre un calor horrible y el pelo suelto hacía que fuera aún más desagradable.

—¿No sería mejor que Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi y tú durmáis aquí arriba… —propuso Ranma tras unos minutos de silencio—; y los hombres dormimos abajo, en el restaurante?

_¡No, no! ¡No quiero eso!_

¿Por qué Ranma no entendía? ¡Era necesario que durmieran juntos! No solo era lo mejor para que su relación se volviera más fuerte, sino que era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Después de todo, Ukyo le había acogido en su casa. Y después había acogido a su otra prometida y a su familia… ¿Qué más tenía que hacer?

¿Cuánto más tenía que esforzarse? Se sintió tremendamente frustrada de repente.

—¿Ucchan?

La chica se estiró un poco y trató de recomponerse.

—Está bien… como sea —aceptó y Ranma sonrió, aliviado—. Pero… están siendo demasiados inconvenientes para mí. Si fueras tú solo no me importaría, pero tanta gente… Si además no puedo hacer las cosas como yo quiero…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues… —Ukyo le miró fijamente, sin amedrentarse—; espero que mañana los Tendo logren recuperar su casa porque no pueden quedarse aquí ni un día más.

Ranma espatarró los ojos, sorprendido.

—Pero, si habías dicho…

—Pues he cambiado de opinión, Ran-chan.

Ukyo se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta. Estaba decidida a ser implacable. Prefería seguir sola antes que soportar que se burlaran de ella. Y aunque no lo había dejado claro, a Ranma también pensaba echarle. ¡Por supuesto! Aunque le exigiría que cumpliera trabajando en el restaurante por todas las veces que había perdido jugando contra ella en los entrenamientos.

—Espera, Ucchan… —La chica estaba a punto de salir al pasillo—. Vale, dormiré aquí arriba contigo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¿En serio, Ran-chan? ¿Lo harás?

—Sí… ¡Pero en futones separados!

—¡Sí, por supuesto!

—Quiero decir separados por una buena distancia —Aclaró el chico separando sus manos para mostrarle a lo que se refería—. Y no futones distintos que coloques juntos.

—¡Claro, claro! —Aceptó ella dando un brinco—. ¡Gracias, Ran-chan! ¡Soy muy feliz!

—Si eres feliz… No hace falta que Akane y su familia se marchen mañana, ¿es eso?

—¡Claro, que se queden!

Él asintió con algo menos de entusiasmo y la siguió hasta el piso de abajo para, una vez más, retirar todo el mobiliario del local. Lo llevaron a la cocina y después bajaron todos los futones que los Tendo habían traído consigo. Los colocaron de la mejor manera posible por la sala.

Ranma seguía las indicaciones de la chica sin atreverse a protestar más, mientras que ella iba de aquí para allá silbando feliz.

Ahora sí estaba segura de que todo iba a salir bien.

_Ran-chan no ha podido soportar la idea de separarse de mí_ pensó, de lo más ufana. En cuanto Ukyo mencionó que todos tendrían que marcharse, Ranma había cambiado de opinión porque no quería marcharse de su lado. ¡Realmente quería estar con ella! ¡Ahora sí se lo había demostrado!

¡Quería estar con ella, no con Akane! ¿Podía estar más feliz?

—Así está muy bien, Ran-chan —opinó la chica, admirando la disposición de los futones. Sonrió al tiempo que se recolocaba el pelo tras las orejas.

Fue justo entonces que los Tendo y Genma, que gracias a los baños públicos volvía a ser un hombre, entraron por la puerta del local. Atravesaron la entrada y se asomaron a la sala del restaurante. La mayoría se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vieron lo que los otros habían organizado; Akane fue la única que entornó los ojos con sospecha al verlo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Nabiki.

—¿Vamos a… dormir aquí? —Kasumi parecía nuevamente consternada.

—Es que arriba no hay espacio suficiente, pero tranquilos que estaréis muy a gusto —Les prometió Ukyo—. Además, así estáis más cerca de la cocina por si os entra hambre. ¡Podéis coger lo que queráis!

—¿Y vosotros dos dónde vais a dormir? —preguntó Akane con la mandíbula rígida.

—Eh… —Ranma comenzó a tartamudear sin remedio, pero la cocinera le enganchó de una mano y dio un paso al frente.

—Ran-chan y yo dormiremos en nuestra habitación, por supuesto —respondió con total naturalidad. Y sin más, tiró de él hacia las escaleras mientras todos los demás movían sus ojos hacia Akane que se quedó callada—. ¡Buenas noches a todos!

Desaparecieron por el hueco de la escalera y empezaron a subir. No pasó mucho hasta que oyeron a sus espaldas un horrible estropicio que hizo retumbar el edificio entero. Ranma vaciló un momento pero Ukyo no le permitió pararse; le escuchó murmurar el nombre de Akane. Bueno, ella también supuso que el estropicio habría sido obra suya.

_Qué violenta es esta chica…_ Sacudió la cabeza. _Espero que no me haya roto nada._

Aunque en realidad le daba igual.

.

.

…

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo del fic. Ha pasado la cena, ha llegado la noche y es hora de irse a dormir. La actitud de Ukyo no ha mejorado precisamente, más bien está yendo a peor… Veremos cuántas prometidas llegan vivas al amanecer, jajaja.**

**Entre tanto, doy las gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito y estáis tan interesados por el desenlace de esta historia. Admito que cuando se me ocurrió no estaba muy segura de si fuera a gustar, porque gran parte está desde la perspectiva de Ukyo y no es exactamente como lo anterior que he escrito pero me estoy llevando una alegría tras otra al leer vuestras opiniones. Me parece que nunca podré dejar de dar las gracias a la gente de este fandom tan maravilloso.**

**Luna Akane: **¡Hola! Bueno, ciertamente hice un gran esfuerzo por tratar de imaginarme cómo podrían ser esos pensamientos. Aunque Ukyo es un personaje importante en el manga, no hay tantos capítulos donde nos muestren cómo es su forma de pensar realmente. Me alegro de que os esté pareciendo coherente con el manga ^^ Bueno, hay gente que pasa engañada por distintas razones gran parte de la vida, así que nunca se sabe, jajaja. ¡Gracias por tu review! Disfruta del nuevo capítulo.

**RJ45:** ¡Hola! Pues no se me había ocurrido porque en el manga no mencionan de quién fue la idea, aunque podría ser como dices. A mí me parece que Ranma es el primero que siente un poco de miedo por estar a solas con su querida amiga… jajaja. Supongo que no, Ukyo no hace más que cerrar los ojos ante lo que tiene frente a sus narices y se le va a hacer difícil, teniendo en cuenta que ambos viven ahora bajo su techo. ¡Esperemos a ver cómo va reaccionando! ¡Gracias por tu review y espero te guste el nuevo capítulo!

**Saotomedgo: **¡Hola! No sé si estás tratando de leer los MP a través de la aplicación, porque yo intento leerlos por ahí y no puedo. Siempre lo hago por el ordenador. Desde la web de fanfiction solo tienes que entrar a tu perfil y en la columna de la izquierda donde están todos los comandos debería salirte lo de la mensajería. ¡Gracias por tu nueva review! Sé que es fácil empatizar con Ukyo por eso, pero negarse a ver la realidad nunca es la mejor solución en la vida ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Espero no haberme dejado a nadie, al resto os he respondido por MP.**

**Nos vemos con el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Besotes para todos y todas!**

—**EroLady—**


	4. 4

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro y entretener^^

.

.

.

**Aviso**: Este es un Fanfic del tipo **#¿Osacordáisaquellavezque…? **Porque el fic parte de un capítulo real del anime y del manga: "El rey del Juego" (así lo llamaron aquí). Como siempre, recomiendo verlo antes de empezar a leer. ¡Espero que os guste!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 9****: 13/01-27/01**

…

**..**

**.**

—**Perdedora****—**

**.**

**3**

**.**

_¿Cuántas veces van ya?_

Ranma apagó la luz del baño y echó a andar por el pasillo. Lo hizo lentamente para no hacer ruido, la madera del suelo era vieja y crujía sonoramente ante la mínima presión.

Tenía mucho sueño. Bostezaba sin parar y los ojos le ardían, pero al menos el dolor en su vientre empezaba a disiparse. Entonces, recordó.

_Ah, sí… esta es la quinta vez._

Cinco veces. Hasta cinco malditas veces había tenido que levantarse para ir al baño en lo que llevaba de noche. ¡Era horrible! En cuanto se quedaba dormido, volvía a sentir su vejiga llena y tenía que levantarse.

_Esos okonomiyakis eran tan picantes…_ recordó con pesar. Durante la cena había bebido tanta agua para lograr tragarlos que ahora necesitaba ir al baño a cada rato. Apenas había dormido nada hasta ahora y ya era de madrugada; cuando al día siguiente se enfrentara a King estaría tan cansado que no podría concentrarse y ese villano volvería a vencerle.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

Desde que Ukyo le acogiera en su casa a cambio de nada, Ranma se sentía obligado a complacerla. Ella no tenía ningún deber para con él, y sin embargo siempre le ayudaba. Incluso había acogido a su padre y a los Tendo cuando no tenía por qué. Sin duda, Ranma la consideraba su amiga más valiosa. Y no solo quería corresponder a esa amistad del modo en que pudiera sino que, una pequeña parte ligeramente egoísta, le decía que no podía permitirse perder el favor de Ukyo.

A fin de cuentas, solo eran unos cuentos okonomiyakis que su amiga le había preparado con todo su cariño; al menos eso se dijo y por eso los comió todos.

El asunto de cómo organizarse para dormir… ya había sido otro tema.

Ranma resopló en silencio cuando llegó ante la puerta y se detuvo un instante. Sacudió la cabeza y se animó a concentrarse.

_Bien, está vez tengo que lograrlo_ se dijo y frunció el ceño. Deslizó la puerta de la sala y escrutó el lugar. Aguardó unos minutos, quiso que su mirada se acostumbrara a la oscuridad predominante. Sus ojos se deslizaron por todo el espacio, tratando de identificar la forma de los distintos bultos que se erguían sobre el suelo.

_No puedo volver a equivocarme_ se recordó, apretando un puño. Entornó los ojos, agudizando la vista, pero fue imposible. Todo lo que había en ese cuarto se volvió difuso y en su mente, la disposición que recordaba se emborronó.

Pero no importaba, porque Ranma tenía otro plan.

Esa vez, al salir de su futón para dirigirse al baño, había memorizado los giros y movimientos que le habían llevado hasta la puerta y de hecho, había contado los pasos que lo separaban de su objetivo con una precisión increíble.

Su futón estaba colocado contra la pared más alejada de la puerta. Entre medías estaba la mesa, las distintas maletas que los Tendo habían traído y algunos otros _obstáculos_ más difíciles de superar; pero el chico estaba tan decidido como siempre.

—Adelante —se susurró a sí mismo.

Entró al cuarto con el pie derecho.

_Uno_.

Después plantó el izquierdo a la misma altura.

_Dos._

Y extendió la mano derecha para rozar la pared, buscando una pequeña marca que sobresalía. La encontró y el chico sonrió.

_Estupendo_, se felicitó.

Mientras sus pies se movían, sigilosos, al compás del ritmo con que su mente contaba, sus manos se dedicaron a palpar los objetos que le sirvieron de guía para avanzar con una grata seguridad. Nada se interponía en su camino, todo estaba justamente donde debía estar.

_Lo estoy logrando_ pensó, orgulloso. Sonrió a las penumbras confusas que esta vez no iban a engañarle. Su mano izquierda rodeó el contorno de la mesita y su cuerpo la rodeó sin problemas.

Avanzó un par de pasos más y se inclinó.

_El borde de mi futón debería estar a unos pocos centímetros_.

Extendió la mano que, trémula, cortó el aire mientras que él apretaba los labios con una leve ansiedad. Entonces, la punta de sus dedos rozaron la tela y su corazón saltó. Palpó un poco más… ¡Sí, era la sabana del futón!

_¡Lo conseguí! ¡Esta vez sí!_ Pensó, contento. Y rápidamente apartó la sabana y se metió dentro. _Soy un genio, sabía que podría…_

Pero cuando Ranma se giró para acomodarse de lado notó un repentino calor cerca de él y a su nariz llegó una esencia muy familiar. A su lado algo se removió y al instante siguiente escuchó un gruñido.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? ¡¿Otra vez?! —Y en medio de esa asfixiante oscuridad, Ranma recibió un golpe en el hombro terriblemente certero—. ¡Pervertido! ¡Deja de meterte en mi futón!

_¡Maldita sea! Otra vez igual…_

El chico se sobó el hombro golpeado y le hizo una mueca a las sombras.

—Que no lo hago a posta…

—¡¿No lo has hecho a posta seis veces?!

—¡Han sido solo cinco, exagerada! —Le aclaró él—. ¡Si es que no se ve nada!

—¡Pues deja ya de levantarte de una vez!

Ranma resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

¡Pero si es que era verdad que no lo hacía a posta!

Ya sabía él que no era buena idea que Akane subiera a dormir con Ukyo y con él al dormitorio de arriba, pero había sido imposible quitarle esa idea de la cabeza.

Poco antes de que apagaran las luces, Akane se plantó con su futón en la sala donde ellos iban a dormir. Puso todo tipo de excusas extrañas para explicar por qué ella no podía dormir abajo con el resto de su familia; por supuesto Ranma no se creyó ninguna; lo único que le ocurría era que estaba celosa.

Por desgracia, solo por mencionarlo recibió un coscorrón.

Ukyo trató de convencerla por todos los medios para que se volviera abajo, pero la voluntad (o mejor dicho, la testarudez) de Akane era inquebrantable y al final, la cocinera tuvo que dejar que se quedara. Por supuesto, se aseguró de colocar el futón de Akane tan lejos como pudo de los otros. Y así, en extremos opuestos del cuarto, los tres se quedaron dormidos.

Pero al cabo de unas pocas horas, Ranma empezó a levantarse para ir al baño. Y la mala suerte (y la oscuridad) había querido que cada una de las veces que regresaba al cuarto se confundiera y acabara metiéndose en el futón de Akane. ¡Por error! ¡Él no lo hacía a posta! ¡Ninguna de las cinco veces!

—¿Quieres que me crea que todas las veces te has equivocado sin querer? —inquirió la chica.

—¡Pues sí! ¡¿Por qué iba a querer yo meterme en tu futón?!

—¡Porque eres un pervertido!

—¡Eso no es verdad!

Akane se había despertado y enfadado cada una de las veces. Las primeras le había echado a golpes y Ranma había tenido que reprimirse para no soltar un alarido que despertara a Ukyo. Curiosamente, después de eso sí era capaz de arrastrarse hasta su futón y acostarse; pero la siguiente vez que se levantaba le volvía a pasar lo mismo.

¡Ni él mismo lo entendía!

Especialmente porque su futón estaba casi pegado al de Ukyo, mientras que el de Akane estaba al otro lado de la sala. ¿No habría sido más lógico que de equivocarse se hubiera metido en el de su amiga?

—Lo haces a propósito —determinó Akane, calmándose un poco. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de empujarle fuera. Simplemente se acurrucó, tirando de la sabana hacia ella.

Ranma suspiró.

—Piensa lo que quieras —respondió enfurruñado. Se sostenía sobre su brazo derecho, ligeramente erguido sobre el suelo.

Ambos callaron un momento y escucharon las profundas y acompasadas respiraciones de Ukyo en la distancia. Era sorprendente que no se hubiera despertado ni una sola vez, debía tener uno de los sueños más profundos que Ranma había visto.

Se preguntó qué hora sería. Y también pensó en King; lo imaginó durmiendo plácidamente en alguna de las habitaciones del dojo. ¡Tenía que vencerle como fuera!

—Akane —susurró, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lugar desde donde suponía que la chica le miraba—. Prometo que recuperaré vuestra casa, sea como sea.

—Más te vale… o mi padre no te dejará volver.

El chico meditó sobre eso, aunque ya lo sabía. Pocas veces había visto a su tío Soun tan molesto como en esa ocasión. Pero, la verdad, lo que pensara Soun le traía sin cuidado, especialmente en ese momento.

—Pero… ¿tú quieres que vuelva? —preguntó, tan vacilante, que tuvo que tragar saliva para seguir hablando—. Antes no me has respondido…

—Porque tu querida amiga del alma nos ha interrumpido, como siempre.

—Bueno, pues dímelo ahora.

Akane se removió un poco a su lado y alguna parte de su cuerpo (Ranma no estuvo seguro de cuál) entró en contacto, brevemente, con el suyo. Fue suficiente para que una corriente eléctrica le azotara con fuerza. El brazo que le sostenía se tambaleó.

—¿Tú quieres volver, Ranma? —replicó ella a su vez—. A lo mejor estás más cómodo aquí, con Ukyo…

Lo cierto era que sí, allí estaba más cómodo. Y más tranquilo. De eso no cabía duda.

La casa de los Tendo era más grande y espaciosa pero estaba llena de gente que no paraba de meterse en su vida. Siempre le andaban molestando o metiéndole en problemas, mientras que con Ukyo todo era más fácil. Además, su amiga no le pegaba cada dos por tres, ni le chillaba por cada cosa… aunque Ranma se había fijado en que tenía un modo de tratarle que le irritaba un poco; era demasiado complaciente, hasta el punto de ser controladora.

Pero sus okonomiyakis estaban deliciosos, no tenían nada que envidiarle a la comida de Kasumi. Excepto cuando se pasaba con las especias…

—O sea que sí. Te gusta más estar aquí —dijo Akane, interpretando su silencio de ese modo. El chico dio un respingo al percibir un rastro de decepción en su voz.

—¡No, no! ¡No he dicho eso! Es solo que, Ucchan ha sido tan amable acogiéndome… —Sintió el movimiento que Akane hizo para girarse y darle la espalda, pero logró detenerla antes poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Pero eso no significa… ¡El dojo Tendo es mi hogar! —Reveló, susurrando aún más fuerte—. Pero no puedo regresar hasta que no resuelva todo este lío, ¿entiendes? No solo por lo que diga tu padre, sino porque no estaría bien.

—¿Y crees de verdad que podrás vencer a King, Ranma?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso dudas de mi habilidad? ¡Jamás he perdido una batalla y esta no será la primera vez!

—De hecho King ya te ha vencido una vez —apuntó Akane tras pensarlo unos instantes—. Más de una, si contamos cuando eras un crío…

—¡Han sido batallas sin importancia! Pero al final yo ganaré la guerra.

Akane calló de nuevo y Ranma quiso creer que la chica asentía con la cabeza, otorgándole su confianza así como siempre hizo en el pasado. Lo creyó porque lo necesitaba; aunque jamás lo admitiera ante los demás, tener la confianza de Akane antes de enfrentarse a un nuevo enemigo era muy importante para él.

Hasta ahora se había sentido un tanto inseguro. No era estúpido, sabía que sus habilidades en el juego no eran tan impresionantes como su destreza en las Artes Marciales y que aún necesitaría de más entrenamiento (y un buen plan) para vencer al Rey. Pero ahora, con el apoyo de Akane, se sentía un poco mejor. No pensaba decírselo a ella, pero se alegraba de que estuviera allí.

Incluso quiso cogerle la mano, como ella hizo horas antes, pero estaba tan oscuro que no la habría encontrado ni en un millón de años y no quería arriesgarse a tocar _otra cosa_ y que la chica le diera una paliza. En lugar de eso, pensó que era mejor buscar su futón y descansar de una vez.

—Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya… —murmuró él.

—Espera —Le detuvo Akane—. C-creo que deberías quedarte a dormir aquí.

—¿A-aquí? ¿E-en… tu futón… c-contigo?

La voz de la chica se silenció durante unos dos largos segundos, pero sonó más resolutiva.

—No quiero quedarme dormida para que dentro de quince o veinte minutos vuelvas a levantarte y me despiertes —Le explicó con sencillez—. ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Tengo sueño! ¡Y quiero dormir! Si al final vas a volver aquí una y otra vez, mejor quédate y no me molestes más.

Ranma se lo pensó un poco.

—Creo que ya no me hará falta ir más veces al baño —Opinó bastante seguro. Después de tanto ir y venir era del todo imposible que le quedara una sola gota de agua en todo el cuerpo—. Además… Si Ukyo se despierta y nos ve, se enfadará.

. Es su casa… no sé si estaría bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón —reconoció Akane—. No está bien.

Ranma se levantó y se dio la vuelta.

En realidad, sintió un leve malestar al alejarse de ella pero sabía que era lo correcto. Volvió a colocar la mano en la mesita baja y se concentró en contar los pasos mientras la rodeaba. Antes debió cometer un error y contar de más, pero esta vez se detuvo en el punto exacto, estiró la mano y palpó el borde de su futón.

_¡Por fin!_

Se metió a toda prisa, pero una vez más, chocó con alguien.

—Ranma… —La voz de Akane sonó fastidiada y el chico se incorporó a la velocidad del rayo.

—¡Es imposible! He contado los pasos…

—Será que no sabes contar —comentó ella—. Quizás por eso King te vence siempre…

—¡No tiene gracia!

Akane resopló y, como si de hecho pudiera ver en la oscuridad, le agarró de la camiseta del pijama y tiró de él hacia abajo. El chico ahogó una exclamación cuando su cuerpo se zambulló en el futón y su cabeza cayó sobre la almohada que ya olía a su prometida. Se puso colorado cuando sintió que el cuerpo de ella se volvía hacia él.

—Sabes que no vas a ser capaz de encontrar tu futón —dijo ella. _¡Pero, ¿cómo no voy a ser capaz?!_ Pensó él, angustiado—. ¿Por qué no te duermes un rato? La próxima vez que tengas que levantarte puedes intentar encontrarlo…

—Pero, es que…

—Shhh —Akane se acurrucó contra él. Ranma notó sus pequeñas manos buceando en el reducido espacio entre sus cuerpos en busca de un lugar donde posarse—. Déjame dormir, por favor.

El chico sintió a la perfección el movimiento de los labios de la chica al hablar, los tenía casi sobre la piel de su cuello. El corazón se le aceleró como el motor de un coche al que hubiesen pisado el acelerador; al bajar la cabeza, su barbilla rozó los cabellos de su prometida.

_Está bien_ se dijo él, entornando los ojos. Esa calidez, ese olor o la calmada respiración de la chica sobre su piel lo atrajeron hacia una somnolencia maravillosa que parecía corear su nombre para que se dejara ir.

_Solo… un rato_, se prometió cerrando los ojos. Se acomodó un poco, estirando un brazo sobre el cuerpo de la chica y justo antes de caer dormido, una boba sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

.

.

…

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**He aquí el nuevo capítulo, sé que es un poco más cortito pero aquí está ya. Aunque casi toda la historia está narrada desde la perspectiva de Ukyo, no pude resistirme a meter un pequeño momento RanmaXAkane, jeje. Al fin y al cabo este reto va de eso.**

**Además tengo que reconocer que cuando empecé a pensar en escribir un fic sobre este capítulo, la idea de que Ranma, Akane y Ukyo durmieran juntos y el pobre Ranma se equivocara siempre y se metiera en el futón de Akane fue de las primeras cosas que se me ocurrió y me hizo demasiada gracia como para dejarlo fuera. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por todas vuestras review ^^ Siento que estoy agitando el odio hacia Ukyo de todo el fandom, jajaja. Ya os he respondido a todos por MP. Salvo a:**

**Rj45: **¡Gracias por tu review! Lo cierto es que es una situación complicada; Ukyo cree tener una buena oportunidad para lograr su objetivo, Ranma no quiere ofenderla tampoco… Jajajaj, ¡pues me gusta esa interpretación! De hecho, en mis fics siempre trato de que sean más cariñosos el uno con el otro aunque no estén en una relación romántica todavía, supongo que yo me imaginaba algo parecido a lo que dices. ¡Me encantó ese OVA! Es verdad, es un buen apunte, aun con lo extraña que se comportaba Akane en ese momento, Ranma no huía, ni trataba de apartarse de ella así como hace con sus otras prometidas. ¡Es como dices, en esas situaciones es donde se ve a quien quiere de verdad! ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ¡Nos vemos!

**Bueno, pues solo queda el último capítulo O.O A ver cómo es el despertar de estos tres… ¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**¡Besotes para todos y todas, personitas maravillosas!**

—**EroLady—**


	5. 5

**Disclamer: **Antes que nada y como siempre; los personajes y parte de la trama, así como los lugares pertenecen a la prodigiosa mente de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los uso para divertirme sin ánimo de lucro y entretener^^

.

.

.

**Aviso**: Este es un Fanfic del tipo **#¿Osacordáisaquellavezque…? **Porque el fic parte de un capítulo real del anime y del manga: "El rey del Juego" (así lo llamaron aquí). Como siempre, recomiendo verlo antes de empezar a leer. ¡Espero que os guste!

.

**#1cada15días.**

Aquí inicio un nuevo y rocambolesco proyecto que me tiene muy emocionada a la par que angustiada, jajaja. Publicar una historia sobre Ranma y Akane cada quince días durante todo un año. Fanfics largos, más cortos, Oneshot o lo que surja. ¡Espero poder lograrlo y que disfrutéis de ello!

**Relato 9****: 13/01-27/01**

…

**..**

**.**

—**Perdedora****—**

**.**

**[2]-1**

**.**

Ukyo durmió profundamente toda la noche, muy a gusto y tuvo unos sueños maravillosos y felices; pero cuando despertó por la mañana y trató de incorporarse no pudo.

Estaba atrapada.

Por supuesto, su primer impulso fue el de patalear y gracias a eso descubrió que sus piernas estaban libres, aunque entumecidas por el frío. Lo que, en un principio, le costó mover fue la parte superior de su cuerpo. Algo pesado la había paralizado. Abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró con el techo de la habitación y también con esa claridad pálida que deja tras de sí el amanecer.

Trató nuevamente de moverse y al fin pudo liberar un brazo. Llevó la mano a sus ojos y se los frotó; después miró mejor lo que había a su alrededor y descubrió que tenía el torso completamente enredado en las sabanas del futón. En las sábanas de _dos _futones, descubrió. Enseguida notó también que ya no estaba en el mismo sitio en que se había acostado la noche anterior; de algún modo había rodado hacia un lado y ahora estaba pegada a la pared.

Allí era donde había colocado el futón de Ranma y, muy probablemente, eran suyas las sabanas extra que tenía alrededor del cuerpo. Su cuerpo, mientras ella dormía inocentemente, al parecer había intentado ir al encuentro de su prometido.

Solo que él… parecía que no estaba.

_¿Ya se ha levantado?_ Se preguntó su mente somnolienta. Se frotó la nariz y suspiró cansinamente, hundiendo la cabeza más aún en la almohada. Estaba cansada después de todo el trajín del día anterior pero sabía que debía levantarse también.

_Una buena anfitriona debe ser la primera en despertarse para atender a sus invitados._

Apartó las sabanas con la mano libre y logró sacar el otro brazo; lo había tenido doblado de mala manera y ahora le ardía, pero aun así se incorporó y lo movió para estirarse mientras bostezaba.

Así que Ranma ya se había levantado…

_No sé por qué Akane siempre le echa la culpa cuando llegan tarde a clase_, se le ocurrió. Aunque también se le ocurrió, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y trataba de deshacer la maraña en que se había convertido su pelo, que quizás Ranma era un dormilón en el dojo. Pero desde que vivía allí había mejorado mucho gracias a ella. Se había vuelto más tranquilo, trabajador y responsable.

_¡Exactamente como yo!_

Eso la hizo sonreír. Y al pensar en el gran día que tenía por delante sintió una corriente inusitada de energía zarandear su cuerpo que la impulsó a ponerse en pie. Volvió a estirarse y tiró hacia abajo de las perneras de sus pantalones para cubrir sus pantorrillas.

Hoy volverían a verse las caras con King. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que Ranma no estaba aún en condiciones de vencerle así que no había posibilidad de que recuperara el dojo. Con un poco de suerte serían los Tendo quienes arreglarían el asunto y quizás esa misma noche estarían de vuelta durmiendo en su casa.

_Pero Ranma no,_ se dijo ella. _Su orgullo no le permitirá volver allí si no es él quien vence a King. Y eso no pasará._

Echó un vistazo por el cuarto y una vez más, sintió un escalofrío al ver el desorden de maletas, bolsas y objetos desparramados por todas partes. A lo lejos observó el futón de Akane de pasada; la chica seguía dormida.

Ukyo iba a darse la vuelta para bajar a la cocina y empezar con los desayunos cuando notó un extraño tic en su ojo izquierdo. Frunció el ceño con una sensación de desconcierto muy particular; fue como si un chispazo hubiese iluminado su mente a oscuras un instante y hubiese visto algo peligroso agazapado en un rincón.

_Qué… curioso_ pensó. Aunque habría sido más acertado decir _inquietante_. Se frotó los brazos y entonces pensó: _Algo no está bien._

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Maletas, bolsas, desperdicios… todo rociado por la escasa claridad de la mañana; la puerta estaba entreabierta.

_¿Dejamos la puerta entreabierta?_

El futón de Akane seguía en su sitio pero… ¿No se veía extraño?

Ukyo torció la cabeza y comenzó a acercarse. Estaba entre sombras, pero la forma era demasiado irregular… Según avanzó por la sala, un presentimiento gélido se apoderó de ella de forma que rebajó un poco la impresión que sintió al ver lo que se encontró. Aunque no lo suficiente.

_¡¿Qué… QUÉ SIGNIFICA…ESTO?!_

Ranma, su prometido que ahora vivía con ella en _su casa,_ estaba durmiendo con Akane. En su futón. Con ella.

_No… espera…_

Y no solo estaba durmiendo en el mismo futón que ella, sino que además lo hacía… en sus brazos. ¡La imagen que el cerebro de Ukyo registró no pudo ser más dolorosa y abominable para ella!

La cabeza de Ranma reposaba suavemente sobre el pecho de Akane y el chico sonreía tontamente. Su brazo izquierdo rodeaba la cintura femenina mientras que la chica le estrechaba con sus brazos colocados en torno a su cuello. Dormían profundamente uno en los brazos del otro. De hecho, dormían… felices.

Ukyo dejó ir un gemido demasiado doloroso como para sostenerlo.

_¿Qué es… es…? No, no entiendo…_

¡¿Qué había ocurrido?! ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?! ¡Y en su casa! ¡Frente a sus propias narices!

_No es verdad… no es real. Hay… debe haber una explicación._

Y Ukyo pensó, se devanó el cerebro buscando una explicación que le hiciera comprender lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué había pasado?

_Si Ranma no la ama… ¿por qué duerme con ella?_

¿Acaso estaba sonámbulo? ¿Tenía frío?

_¡Yo estaba justo a su lado! ¿Por qué no vino a mí?_

Ukyo se dio la vuelta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, apretándose la frente y haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar despacio. Sí, eso estaba bien… si no les veía. Sentía que su mente funcionaba mejor.

_Ranma no la ama… ¡Eso es obvio! ¡Lo único de lo que estoy segura! _Se recordó a sí misma y sintió que su corazón se apaciguaba un poco. Se llevó las manos al pecho y respiró hondo. _Puede que… quizás… ¿están acostumbrados a dormir juntos? Puede que lo hagan en el dojo y por eso no han podido evitar…_

¡Pero, ¿acaso esa explicación podía consolarla?!

En una esquina del cuarto vio su leal espátula apoyada en la pared. Fue como una flecha hacia ella, la cogió y apretó contra sí como si estuviera en peligro y la necesitara para sobrevivir. Respiró hondo un par de veces más y volvió a mirarlos; seguían en la misma posición.

Esta vez resopló. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba furiosa; oh sí, muy furiosa. Aunque aquello fuera solo un acto movido por la costumbre y no significara nada, era una ofensa que lo hubieran hecho en su casa. Igual que había sido despreciable que se escabulleran de ella la noche anterior para cogerse de la mano y todo lo demás.

_¡¿Cómo te has atrevido Ran-chan?!_ Pensó, colérica. _¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! ¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!_

Regresó al futón y alzó la espátula sobre los jóvenes durmientes, aunque el golpe lo descargó solo sobre la cabeza de Ranma.

El chico abrió los ojos al instante y su boca ahogó un alarido que, por suerte, acabó siendo mudo porque le faltó la respiración para gritar. Apretó los párpados y al abrir los ojos, los clavó, confuso, en Ukyo que había vuelto a levantar la espátula contra él.

—Pero, ¿qué demo…? —Ranma se calló. Su rostro palideció al notar, inmediatamente, no solo el cuerpo de Akane debajo de él sino los brazos de la susodicha que aún reposaban en torno a su cuello. Al segundo siguiente estaba más rojo que un pimiento y sus ojos rodaron, temerosos, de vuelta a su amiga. Tragó saliva y quiso forzar una sonrisa inocente—. Esto… Ucchan, no pienses mal…

Ukyo sintió esas palabras como un puñetazo. Alzó la espátula y el chico cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero la cocinera acabó esquivándole en el último segundo. Por alguna razón, se dio cuenta de que no quería que Akane se despertara y se entrometiera en la conversación que tenían pendiente.

—¿Qué se supone que haces, traidor? —Le preguntó.

Ranma sacudió, suavemente, la cabeza.

—¡No es lo que crees! ¡Nosotros no…! —Calló y se lo pensó un poco mejor, aunque el resultado no fue del todo satisfactorio—. ¡Es un malentendido!

—¿Malentendido? ¡¿Cómo va a ser…?! —La chica se mordió la lengua porque casi se le escapa un chillido—. ¿Cómo me has hecho esto, Ran-chan? Después de haberte acogido…

—¡Lo siento! Ha sido… ¡No pude evitarlo!

Ukyo separó los labios por pura incredulidad.

—¿Qué?

Ranma parpadeó, nervioso y con extremo cuidado procedió a apartar los brazos de Akane de su cuello.

—No es lo que piensas… Estaba todo tan oscuro y yo…

Pero Ukyo no le escuchó.

Algo acababa de hacer _Click_ en su cerebro, fue parecido al tic en el ojo de antes, aunque bastante más desagradable. De repente, fue como si su mente se llenara de un millón de ideas y pensamientos insoportables. Cayeron sobre ella como una catarata imparable, como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí, acechando y esperando el mejor momento para aplastarla.

Y se dio cuenta de que, muy probablemente, había sido ella misma quien los había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

_Si no ha podido evitarlo… Debe estar muy acostumbrado a eso, ¿verdad? ¡A dormir con ella! ¿Y si es algo que hacen todas las noches? ¿Y si… hacen algo más que dormir? Pero, ¿por qué lo haría? ¡Si no la ama! ¿O sí…? ¿Y si no es una cuestión de costumbre y confianza? ¿Y si realmente… si… Ranma y Akane…?_

_¡NO! ¡Basta!_ Se dijo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos.

No podía echar por tierra todo lo que había estado creyendo hasta ese momento tan solo por eso, ¿verdad? Podía haber miles de explicaciones y la verdadera no tenía por qué tener nada que ver con el amor.

_No puedo ser tan débil_ se dijo. Pero era inútil, por más que Ukyo trataba de recordar todas sus viejas ideas, todas esas explicaciones que había reunido y que apoyaban la verdad en la que confiaba, sentía que se le venían abajo. Estaban vacías. ¿Por qué?

_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó. _Es imposible…_ Sacudió la cabeza. _¿Por qué la preferiría a ella antes que a mí?_

Ukyo sentía que algo se acercaba; tenía la misma sensación ansiosa que te invade cuando miras al cielo y sabes que está a punto de estallar una tormenta. El corazón le palpitaba con violencia, el vello de su cuerpo estaba erizado, su garganta se había secado. No se avecinaba una tormenta, pero quizás sí una revelación.

La verdad que había intentado negar con todas sus fuerzas para que no se hiciera real… estaba a punto de estallar en su consciencia.

Lo adivinó al mirar a Ranma de nuevo. El chico se había sumido en el silencio al quedarse sin explicaciones y miraba a Akane que seguía dormida, sin enterarse de nada. La miraba fijamente, recorriendo sus rasgos despacio, como recreándose.

Ukyo abrió la boca para decir algo terrible pero, entonces…

—¡Ukyo! —Una voz la llamó, distrayéndola. Era la voz de Kasumi que ya había despertado—. ¡Voy a empezar a preparar los desayunos!

_¡NO!_ Rugió la mente de Ukyo.

¡No! Ella era la anfitriona, ella prepararía el desayuno, maldita sea.

La invadió una ira salvaje que arrasó con cualquier otro sentimiento y se apoderó de su mente.

Empuñó su espátula de nuevo y clavó su ardiente mirada en el chico que dio un respingo.

—¡Levántate de una vez y baja ahora mismo a colocar las mesas! —Le ordenó.

Ranma asintió, intimidado.

Ukyo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y furia, apretando los dientes y el mango de su arma. Antes de llegar a la sala del restaurante escuchó voces que salían de ella. Al parecer todo el mundo se había despertado ya.

—Espero que todo nos salga mejor hoy, amigo Saotome —escuchó decir a Tendo.

—¡Pues claro que sí! Tú déjalo todo en manos de Ranma; recuperará el dojo. ¡No lo dudes!

—¡Estoy deseando que todos volvamos a casa!

_¡NO!_

Ukyo atravesó la sala como un huracán y sin dar los buenos días a nadie. Entró de golpe en la cocina y Kasumi dio un saltito al verla. Casi se le cae el cuenco donde andaba batiendo algo. Las ollas ya estaban al fuego, Ukyo oyó el zumbido de los ingredientes cocinándose y sintió nauseas.

—Ukyo, ¿estás bien?

—¡No! —respondió sin ningún cuidado. Se plantó ante la mayor de los Tendo y le arrebató el cuenco de las manos—. Esta es mi cocina y yo preparé el desayuno.

—Pero, yo puedo ayudarte…

—¡He dicho que no! —exclamó y Kasumi retrocedió un paso—. ¡Fuera!

Kasumi no se lo pensó demasiado y obedeció al instante. Ukyo se sintió aliviada cuando la vio irse y miró a su alrededor. Rápidamente, tiró a la basura todo lo que había en las ollas o sobre la encimera. Sacó nuevos ingredientes y se puso manos a la obra para empezar desde el principio.

Ese era su restaurante.

Su cocina.

Su comida.

Nadie más que ella la prepararía. Y nadie más que ella volvería a usar su cocina; los Tendo se irían de allí tanto si recuperaban su casa como si no. ¡No! No iba a permitir que estuvieran más allí invadiendo su espacio. Robándole lo que más amaba.

_¡Y tampoco me quitarán a Ran-chan!_

Ukyo mezcló los ingredientes, encendió los fuegos, puso agua a hervir… y mientras una familiar relajación empezaba a invadirla, arrugó la nariz, pensativa.

_Necesito un nuevo plan_.

Nada había cambiado, en realidad. Ran-chan seguía sin poder vencer a King pero ya no estaba tan segura de que no fuera a volver corriendo al dojo si es que los Tendo lo recuperaban.

_¿Cómo podría evitarlo?_

Lo que estaba claro era que, aunque fuera un desastre, Ranma desafiaría a King. No podría resistirse a hacerlo y entonces, perdería. ¡Ahí estaba la clave!

_Piensa, Ukyo… ¡Piensa!_

Añadió las especias a la mezcla y se puso a partir las verduras.

Si Ranma quería desafiar a King, antes que nada, necesitaba algo que apostar. Y él no tenía nada y dudaba mucho que los Tendo le confiaran su casa de nuevo…

_Yo tengo algo_ pensó la chica. Miró a su alrededor e hizo una mueca deshaciéndose de la idea. No, sería una pérdida segura; al final ella se quedaría sin nada y tendría que irse lejos para…

_Claro… eso es_.

Ukyo sonrió y sus mejillas se encendieron. Repasó mentalmente la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir para asegurarse de que no era una locura; no, no lo era. ¡Podía resultar! Y si lo hacía, no solo tendría a Ranma a su lado para siempre sino que… los dos estarían muy lejos. Lejos de Nerima, del dojo, de los Tendo y…

_Lejos de Akane. _Sí, eso era lo más importante porque…_ Estando lejos de ella, Ranma se deshará de una vez por todas de ese afecto por costumbre que le ata a ella. ¡Y se enamorará de mí!_

—¡Pues claro! —dijo en voz alta—. ¡Eso es justo lo que tengo que hacer!

Ahí estaba su éxito. Así sería como lo lograría… ¡Y ganaría por fin! Porque después de todo lo que había hecho, de todo lo que había soportado… ella lo merecía.

—Desde luego que sí —se dijo, confiada—. Porque yo no soy ninguna _perdedora_.

.

—Fin—

.

**¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

**Hemos llegado al capítulo final. ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Sé que la mayoría esperabais con impaciencia el momento en que Ukyo los descubriera durmiendo juntos y así ha sido. Quizás os sorprenda su actitud; me planteé que eso sirviera para abrirle los ojos de una vez pero al final no pude escribirlo así. Esta era la reacción que me parecía más coherente con lo que yo creo del personaje… Después de todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho por crear y mantener sus fantasías, su cerebro no podía renunciar a ellas así como así. ¡Ni aunque lo vea con sus propios ojos! Y de hecho, esto da pie para que se le ocurra la estrambótica idea que, todos conocemos, de proponerle a Ranma dejarle su local para apostar contra King a cambio de que si pierde, él chico se vaya lejos con ella a trabajar a otro lugar.**

**En el capítulo real Ukyo mantiene esa (perturbadora¿?) esperanza hasta el final; y realmente cree que solo porque Ranma y ella se vayan lejos, lograra su amor. Incluso Akane acaba preocupada cuando se entera de la condenada promesa, aunque en el fic he preferido dejarla durmiendo feliz, jajaja.**

**Bueno, pues esto ha sido todo. Espero que este pequeño fic basado en el manga os haya gustado y el desenlace os haya resultado adecuado. Me encantará saber lo que pensáis al respecto.**

**Muchas gracias por todas vuestras reviews y mensajes de apoyo. Creo que he contestado a todos por MP, salvo a:**

**Luna Akane: **¡Pues aquí está su reacción! ¿Fue como la imaginabas? Jajajaja, a mí curiosamente (a pesar de que no lo parezca después de esta historia) siempre me ha parecido más insoportable Shampoo, o por lo menos su actitud arrogante e irritante durante todo el manga, incluso cuando están en Jusenkyo en el último tomo Shampoo se comporta igual T.T ¡En fin! Espero que te haya gustado el final y te agradezco todo el apoyo siguiendo la historia. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Besotes ^^

**Rj45:** ¡Hola! Llevas razón, creo que en ese arco se ve muy claro cuánto significa Akane para Ranma. Es el único momento en todo el manga en que él llega a dudar de los sentimientos de Akane, o al menos la única vez en que se plantea enserio que pueda escoger a otro que no sea él y es curioso lo mucho y rápidamente que se deprime, pero no se marcha. Se queda con ella hasta el final y decide seguir protegiéndola incluso cuando cree que ha elegido a Shinnosuke. ¡Amor verdadero! ¬¬ Ah, no yo no creo que Akane se enamorara de Shinnosuke, simplemente se sentía responsable por lo que le pasó cuando era un crío. Jajajaja, lo de ciega sí… ¡Y hasta el final! Espero que el capítulo final te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente relato. ¡Besotes y gracias por tu apoyo!

**Si me he dejado a alguien que se manifieste ^^**

**Y muchas gracias por seguir apoyando este reto tan loco **** ¡Nos vemos en 15 días! ¡Besotes para todos y todas!**

—**EroLady—**


End file.
